


coagulating blood on clothes for kids

by cowboysapnap



Series: alone at the edge of a universe (humming a tune) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :), Angst, Dissociation, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Just like. tommy being sad, Running Away, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Thats pretty much it., TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Unresolved Tension, Yearning for the country you became a child soldier for, and that the war you won and gave your being for is trivial, because nothing ever mattered in the first place, whilst also knowing that it was never good in the first place, yeah.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboysapnap/pseuds/cowboysapnap
Summary: the end has come and gone. now the question is what will the new beginning bring?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: alone at the edge of a universe (humming a tune) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016029
Comments: 17
Kudos: 164





	coagulating blood on clothes for kids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lillian_nator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian_nator/gifts), [qar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qar/gifts).



Tommy has six hangnails. He has counted them four times in the past hour, as he had counted the drips of water in the ravine outside of his room. 74. If somebody ever wanted to know. Nobody had said anything, and so the sounds were too loud. Tommy felt the temperature of the stone he was laying on heat up slowly over the past hour. Degree by degree it warmed, but it felt like it would never be warm enough. Moment after moment, breath after breath, it was getting better but the slope of that graph was such a small fraction it felt like it didn't even matter. Tommy's hand was cramping, and his back was sore, and his jaw ached, and his nose twitched, and his ears rung, and every part of his body hated him in that moment. It was time to leave. His bag had been packed, Wilbur was watching Manberg from the tower, and Technoblade was deep in his trance he slipped into when he farmed. 

His back groaned when he sat up, his knees popped when he got up, and his head spun with nausea when he stood tall. 

He grabbed the bag he had packed three weeks ago. Cat and Mellohi were set aside in a chest, along with a note for Tubbo. He didn't leave anything for Wilbur or Techno. He wasn't going to say anything. He wasn't going to give them a goodbye, because ( _they didn't deserve it-_ ) they wouldn't care. If it wasn't clear, Tommy was leaving. Tubbo had made his choice to stay, Wilbur was losing it, and Techno had felt nothing for him since the start. It wouldn't matter, and there was no one else in this region that would fake giving a shit. 

Phantom pains crept through Tommy's body as he made his way through the ravine. The lights in the ravine flickered, and it felt like the walls held their breath, but nothing happened. Wilbur didn't suddenly come back, Techno didn't randomly leave the farm, Tubbo didn't appear and convince Tommy to stay- there was just Tommy's footsteps echoing against the walls. His last bit of hope slipped away because this was the last point of contact. Tommy was burning a bridge, and if nobody came to stop him, then he would burn it without shame. The country he fought for was gone. The place he loved was no longer. 

Sometimes, a little voice in his head brings it up. _"Did we see this coming? Was there a sign we ignored?"_ There was. Tommy knew there was. Tommy should have stopped when the uniforms had to be tailored because they were too large. Tommy should have known when Wilbur would get that look in his eye before the election when his decisions were questioned. Tommy should have seen it when after they were exiled he, called for the most dangerous man in the world. Tommy before was young and naive and desperate for a family. 

Tommy missed his big brother, he missed Tubbo, he missed Niki's pastries, he missed hanging out with Eret, he missed belonging. And he was angry. He was so so angry at Jschlatt, at Dream, at Sapnap, at everyone who let children fight their battles for them. There was one reason the ~~L'manberg~~ Manberg was still standing, and it was _a child._

It was a child who went into that duel and came out of the water. It was a child who gave up the only things that made him happy. It was a child who made sacrifices. A child who let his childhood go for war. It was _Tommy._ Because no matter how he spun it, Tommy was a child. 

And now it was Tommy who was leaving. 

**Author's Note:**

> lol. go hit up Lillian_nator's stuff. she's cool :)


End file.
